Your pain is my pain 'cause I love you
by PauCev
Summary: Reamus feels misserable, but everyone is too busy comforting Harry to notice, except for one person, the very same persno who can bring happines and love back to Remus' life. Will Hermione's love conquer his sorrow?...RR PLZ


A/N: Ok, ok I know I should be concentrating in my unfinished story, but I felt like writing something different tonight. Just read it and tell me what you think about it. Deal? Great!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the book or the house, but the bedroom and the bed are mine!!!  
  
Your pain is my pain, 'cause I love you  
  
Everybody at Grimmauld Place was worried about Harry, and it was logical he had, after all, recently lost his Godfather. The whole Weasley family and many members of the Order did their best to ensure that he had a good time, they were always around him making sure he had something to busy his mind with so he didn't have to think about Sirius all the time. And it seamed to be working, Harry was certainly more cheerful than he had been a week ago, when he arrived at headquarters.  
  
I was worried about him too obviously, and did my best to cheer him up, and tried to be there when I noticed he needed someone to talk to. But I was more concerned about someone else, after all Harry was surrounded by people all the time and he didn't need me that much, although this other person was always alone, trying to hide his grief, to carry on with his life after the lost of his oldest friend.  
  
I had been watching Remus closely ever since I had arrived, and I was probably the only one who had noticed that his eyes had lost their shine, that he spent long hours in a sad silence while everybody else was chatting happily about everything, that he seamed to have lost his will to live. Well perhaps I should tell the whole story, because this symptoms sound too obvious and if you are around people who care about you they are wound to notice them.  
  
The truth is, I have been watching Remus very closely ever since I met him, when he was my teacher I admired him; when I discovered he was a werewolf he started to intrigue me; and finally when I got to know him, (really know him, I mean out of the school and out of his role of teacher), I loved him. How could I not love a man like him? He is kind, has ideals, believes and fights for them.  
  
Anyway, I had always taken this as my platonic love so I watched him from behind and I've learned to read what he was feeling in his face. He was very good at hiding his pain, from everyone but from me. I wanted to help him, but didn't know how and out of respect for his feelings I hadn't talked about this with anyone.  
  
But tonight something changed, I realized that I had to do something; he couldn't bear this burden alone. It happened during dinner, at the table every person, even Harry, was talking about some quiditch game, and although Remus had said something about the Tornados, he had remained silent most of the time, his stare fixed on his goblet, and then it happened, a single tear run down his face. I usually find it sweet when a man cries, but this time it broke my heart, Remus Lupin had always been, in spite of his condition (or perhaps because of it), a strong man and to see him so shattered was more than I could bear. So I made up my mind and here I am, standing in front of his bedroom door.  
  
I take a deep breath and gently knock two times, the floor creeks, the door opens and I find his deep blue eyes staring into mine's.  
  
"Hermione, Is everything ok? Do you need something?" He doesn't sound angry, worried if any. and I can't help but to love him further for being so protective with me.  
  
"No, but I know you do. Yu need to talk to someone, so here I am" I can't offer him much, I don't know if I'll be able to say the right things, but I can't stand to be lying in my bed while he's suffering. He tenderly tries to stop me, but I enter in his room and sit on his bed.  
  
"Listen, you can trust me. I'm young but I can understand and if you don't talk about it you'll explode" He smiles weakly, knowing that I he won't be able to persuade me to go.  
  
He sits next to me and looks fixedly at the floor, a minute pass in silence.  
  
"We don't necessary have to talk about Sirius. but you need to get distracted, lets talk abut something else, whatever crosses your mind" I say encouragely.  
  
Again he smiles, but this times he does it more broadly and I just feel enchanted by his smile "I swear Hermione, I've never met someone like you" he rises his hand and is about to touch my hair when a noise down stairs interrupt us. I look around for inspiration and see "Hogwarts, a History" on his bedside table.  
  
"Are you reading this?"  
  
"Yes, I've been melancholic lately and this helps"  
  
"You four did a lot of things there, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah" He smiles reminiscently, and suddenly he starts telling me stories of his years at Hogwarts, his eyes shine again as he speaks about his best friends and the times when they had no worries in their minds, when there was no treason or death.  
  
Time goes by and before any of us realizes, it's daybreak. We had spent the whole night talking and laughing. It looks as though some of the sorrow that had been haunting him has evaporated. When the first rays of sun enter through his window, illuminating his tired but handsome face he says  
  
"I think it's time you go to bed" But I don't move, neither does he. I look up into his face shining in the early sunlight, it is pale and exhausted but has something back, something it that had lost a long time ago; it is alive again with the energy that only love can provide.  
  
"Hermione I." He begins leaning towards me  
  
"Yes?" I ask expectantly  
  
"I. I can't do this!" He says moving backwards  
  
"What. Why not?. Remus I"  
  
"You don't love me. you are only fifteen, you can't possibly now what loves feels like, what I feel for you"  
  
"Remus" I grab his hand and take it to my chest "Can you feel my heart beating? Doesn't it beat exactly like yours?... You said you had never met someone like me. Well I had never met someone like you, why do you think I came here tonight? Why do you think I'm the only one who has realized how much you are suffering?... It's because your pain is my pain. I understand love, I feel love. Remus Lupin, I love you"  
  
He looks at me, run his hand through my hair lovely and then sights  
  
"'Mione" My name sounds so sweet in his lips "Even if you do love me, you are still fifteen and I'm a werewolf, I can't afford to love a woman my age, less you"  
  
" 'There's no age for love' I never believed that phrase until I met you. You are a werewolf, so what? That doesn't mean you are not a man, you are as allowed to love as I am. What you are not allowed is to decide who you fall for. But you love me, and I love you. Not many people have the blessing of being loved by the person they love. We shouldn't miss this chance"  
  
It is as if I can hear what he's thinking, there is too much true on what I've just said to find arguments to turn it down, I know why he doubts because the same reasons had kept my quiet for a long time, but now that I know that he loves me back, how can I be quiet? How can I stop myself from loving him as I've been trying to do?  
  
"Remus I." Again he cuts me off, but this time not with words but with a gentle and sweet kiss.  
  
We break apart a couple of minutes after; I look at him questioningly, I don't want to ruin the moment but I need to know what made him change his mind.  
  
"I just. Well your motives were very convincing. but I heard inside me Sirius' and James' voices urging me to 'go for it' and they were the only persons I was never able to say no to."  
  
I laugh and kiss him again, glad to see he had had to breakouts that night he's been able to leave behind the grief of his friend's death and he was finally opening himself to love.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: So, was it worth it, leaving my other story to write this one? Tell me, please! Please! Please! I really want to know your opinion about this one! Will you tell me? Please? =0) 


End file.
